


Seduce me with your deductions

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deductions, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, a Greg le gusta hacer reir a Mycroft, deducciones divertidas e inapropiadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: PROMPT: A Mycroft le gusta hacer que Greg deduzca para él.





	Seduce me with your deductions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt tomado del grupo de FB Mystrade is real 4 us

 

 

“Lo mejor de Scotland Yard” siempre decía Mycroft cuando lo presentaba a otras personas, cada vez que decía eso Greg sentía una punzada de orgullo y no dejaba de sonreír toda la noche, aunque sabía que eso no era necesariamente la verdad. Si, era un buen detective, no iba a negarlo, tenía los mejores números de la división, pero en parte eso era gracias a cierto detective consultor. Él no podía saber la vida de una persona solo con mirar sus zapatos, para él era imposible… pero eso no quiere decir que no le gustaba intentarlo y más cuando hacía feliz a su novio, Mycroft Holmes. Estaban en una cena de estado, Greg había asistido a varias desde que comenzó a salir con Mycroft, siempre eran bastante aburridas y cómo decía Mycroft: cumplían su propósito. Mycroft Holmes aprovechaba estos eventos sociales para solidificar o crear alianzas, pero eso al pelirrojo se le daba de manera natural así que una vez cumplía su cometido, llevaba a Greg a la barra, dónde tomaban un trago.

 

—¿Qué piensas sobre ella? — le preguntó, señalando con la cabeza una chica sola sentada en la barra mientras bebía un Martini.

 

—Obviamente es casada en busca de una aventura. ¿Quién más bebería Martini? — le contestó Greg sin pensarlo.

 

Mycroft rio, esta vez no estas tan alejado de la verdad, querido.

 

—¡Oh Dios! ¿En serio? —

 

Mycroft asintió y Greg miró alrededor para continuar deduciendo para su novio.

 

—¿Ves aquel de blanco? Es obvio por la manera en que toma el vaso que es totalmente gay, además es virgen. —

 

Mycroft negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

 

—¿no? Bueno… vamos a ver... hmmm. — miraba alrededor, buscando su próxima víctima.

 

—Chico rubio en la esquina, narcotraficante. —

 

—¡Gregory! — le dijo Mycroft con los ojos como platos. —

 

—¿Que? —

 

—No digas esas cosas en voz alta. — le dijo, sin poder dejar reír. Greg continuó con sus deducciones, cada vez más locas, le encantaba decir tonterías con voz totalmente seria, imitando a su cuñado y Mycroft adoraba cada segundo de sus tonterías y adoraba cuando de casualidad decía algo que era totalmente cierto y Mycroft le felicitaba, su cara de emoción era todo lo que Mycroft necesitaba para hacer de una aburrida noche la mejor de todas.

\----------------------

 

También estaban los días en los que Mycroft no se sentía bien, dónde sentía que todo le salía mal. Greg por supuesto, notaba esto de inmediato, en la manera en que hablaba, la manera en que su postura no era la misma de siempre, en cómo casi no hablaba cuando le preguntaban algo o no quería comer lo que Greg preparaba. En esos días, Greg decidía dar un paseo, Mycroft no se negaba, era difícil hacerlo cuando Greg lo miraba fijamente con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Al caminar hacia una tienda de café o algún bar, Greg le toma por el brazo y comienza a deducir a todo aquel que se le cruce en el camino. Instantáneamente el día de Mycroft mejora. Su novio es divertido, no cabe duda alguna. Las deducciones que se le ocurren son totalmente alocadas y muchas veces desacertadas con todo el propósito.

 

—Mira allá, es obvio por la manera en que está sentado que le dieron duro esta mañana. Creo que está teniendo un muy buen día. —

 

Mycroft ríe, por primera vez en el día. Greg siempre sabe exactamente qué hacer para alegrarle el día.

 

—Mira la chica de enfrente, problemas con su renta, planea matar a su arrendatario para que no le cobre más. —

 

—Gregory, eso es inapropiado. —

 

—Está bien, admito que pasar demasiado tiempo con Sherlock puede hacerme un poco cruel. —

 

Deja de caminar por un segundo, toma al otro de los hombros y le mira directamente a los ojos.

 

—Solo quiero que te sientas mejor, dime que necesitas, yo te daré lo que sea. —

 

Mycroft sonrió y asintió.

 

—Dime que piensas acerca del vendedor ambulante...—

 

Greg sonrió, dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de comenzar a deducir.

 


End file.
